


Lullaby of the Eternal Void

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Afterlife, Ambiguity, Ascended Daniel Jackson, Ascended Rodney McKay, Ascension, Choices, Episode: s03e14 Tao of Rodney, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen, Goodbyes, Limbo, Memories, Multiverse, Not Really Character Death, Poetry, Post-Ascension, Recovered Memories, Short, Timey-Wimey, pre-ascension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: As time blurs together, everything become confusing. This is especially the case for Daniel and Rodney, as ascension comes back to haunt them.Is it the past, is it the present? Are they in the process of ascending, or are they de-ascending? Are they stuck in limbo? Is it even real, or are they just stuck reliving their memories?Welcome to the void.





	Lullaby of the Eternal Void

It had started coming back to him again each night... 

The feeling of weightlessness, as he drifted in the dark with no light. 

No taste, touch, smell or sight. 

Nothing to see at all, but the emptiness of the eternal void. 

All senses here were devoid. 

Unable to even draw breath. 

Despite this, a part oh him knew, this wasn’t his death.

This was a calling for a new way of being. 

He drifted there in limbo, unseeing, and having trouble believing. 

Not having the ability to do anything, but contemplate his life. 

What are we, but the stories of strife? 

Life long done, but memories on constant rerun? 

Alone in the void there was no one. 

No one to please. 

No one you can give help with your expertise. 

No one to think of you as less. 

And definitely no one to impress. 

Just solitariness. 

What was this world of emptiness? 

Why did it call to him during his dreams? 

In his mind it gleams. 

He could feel it tickling there in the back of his skull. 

The constant reminder over which to mull. 

An itch that would never fade, after that day he almost ascended. 

Surrounded by the friends he made, when his life nearly ended. 

The emptiness where he contemplated what life would be like to just let go of ego.

His body started to radiate light and suddenly he could see. 

He could live on and could be free. 

If he just forgo devotion. 

If he just forgo emotion. 

If he just forgo pride. 

He would live on and enjoy life on the other side.

He turned into pure energy. 

A being of resurgence, a synergy. 

His old life blended to new.

An experience felt by few. 

As he rises to the next world, while here, he dies. 

The last he heard, were his friends goodbyes.


End file.
